The Tail of the Dancing Fools
by TheRampagingHobo
Summary: Natsu and his friends join the Fairy Tail Ballroom team. There are many dances to learn and practice. But what will happen when one of the girls catches Natsu's eye and He can't stop watching her? Will he be able to sweep her off her feet or will she dance away before he can do anything? Modern School AU/ M for language and sexual themes. Nalu
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! TheRampagingHobo here. This is a Fairy Tail story and it is my first Fanfiction. Just for the record there are a few genderbent characters. I'm going to try to minimize the amount of time characters are OOC but no promises.

This is rated T (for now) for occasional language. Rating may change depending on what I decided to write.

This is a High School AU. I can't decide yet if they will be able to use magic yet or not. For now I'm leaning more towards no. I will be keeping things similar to it though, such as Natsu enjoying fire and carrying around a lighter and/or matches and Gray not being affected by the cold.

There will be a lot of pairings, mainly focusing on Natsu and Lucy.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Prologue

"Man, I sure hope we all made It." said one of my friends as we walked towards the lists.

"I'm pretty sure we all feel the same way." I grumble back at Gray. The knot it my stomach wouldn't come untied. I needed something to help loosen me up so I wasn't so nervous.

We had tried out for a team at the end of our freshman year of high school. We all felt we had done an awesome job but it's up to the coach if we made it or not. The lists came out after the school year had ended and this is the first day they are up.

There are four of us, counting me. The one who spoke was Gray, who is standing to my left. Erza and Loke are walking behind us. The wall of our school rose off to our right and to the left was a patch of the school's lawn. Lone trees stood next to the walkway every ten feet or so.

I'm wearing a pair of black jeans with white high-tops. On my red t-shirt there is a black dragon print over my heart. My pink hair is spiked how it normally is.

Gray is wearing his usual, black boots with his green pants. His shirt is a… Never mind. His shirt is missing.

"Hey you pervert, where's your shirt?"

Gray jumps with surprise before saying "Look, we don't have time to care about that. Wouldn't you rather see if we made it or not"

"I guess so. But you're still a pervert!" I retort.

Erza is wearing dark gray shorts and a light blue t-shirt. His hair is a little longer than mine and is pulled back into a short ponytail. Loke has his signature sunglasses on. He also is wearing his jacket, orange shirt, and dark jeans.

It confuses me that Loke has that jacket on. Its summer and its hot. I rarely wear a jacket in the winter. I guess he has to have that look for all the ladies that are always coming after him.

I pull my phone out of my dark jeans to check the time. It's almost 11 in the morning. We all had gotten together to hang out and wait for the lists to come out this Saturday.

I slide my phone back into its place. I grab the lighter that's in my other pocket and begin to fiddle with it. I stopped after a second or two, remembering that Erza was standing right behind me. She would probably tell me off for bringing a lighter to the school again.

I kick at some rocks that littered the walkway. As I stretch my hands up to rest behind my head, I kick out my left foot. It catches the foot of one of my best friends right as it is coming off the ground. His foot gets stuck on his other leg and he stumbles forwards before falling on his face.

He shoots to his feet yelling "The hell was that for, Flames for Brains!"

"Because I felt like it? You gonna do anything about it Ice Panties?"

"You know it!" Gray swung his fist at me and connects with my jaw. I stagger back. My hand goes to rub my face and I grin. Before we are actually able to get into the fight, my other best friend interferes grabbing us both by our ears.

He glares dangerously at the two of us. "What have I told you two before, There will be no fighting."

Loki laughs at us while Jellal shakes his head at our stupidity. Gray and I know not to fight when Erza is around but I didn't care. Our little scuffle helped to calm my nerves.

We both squeak out "Aye Sir!"

"Then let us continue!" proclaims Erza.

We continue to the doors where the lists are tapped to the inside of the door. We crowd around the door and peer through the glass, each of us searching for our own names.

"Hell yeah, I made it!" exclaims Gray.

Erza begins to hum in approval as he notices his names on the list. I start to get nervous again. My eyes quickly pass over the list looking for my name. Half way through the list I finally see my name. Natsu Dragneel.

Loke sighs in relief to find his name. I see his shoulders relax and he gives a small smile. I hadn't realized that he was so nervous about this too.

I whoop for joy and throw my fist into the air. I accidently knock Gray in the face with my elbow. He's too excited that we all had made it onto the team to do anything about it. Instead he starts giving everyone high fives. We all had visibly relaxed. We started walking back towards our vehicles.

I wrap my arms around both Erza and Grays' shoulders and yell "We did it! We made it onto the Fairy Tail ballroom Team!"

* * *

That's the end of the prologue! I'll probably title the chapters at some point, probably later down the road. I hope this first chapter is at least okay. I know it's not very long but I wanted to get at least this out. I don't know when the next chapter will come out. Sorry :/ I want to say it will be soon. I have the story in my head; it just has to come out on paper. And sound good xD But hey, any reviews are appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

So I've decided to have my updates be on Mondays! That'll give me a week to write out a chapter and plan ahead as well. If you have any questions about it, let me know! Oh and if you notice, I changed some stuff in the begging authors note for the prologue. I will be adding scenes with mature content, typically sexual. I will be signifying it in some way for readers who don't want to read that kind of stuff. So this is just a reminder!

Sorry I am a day late! I forgot to send myself the file. I left it on my computer at work and because of the holiday I didn't have to come in to work.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Also just another reminder, There will be gender bent characters in this story.

Alright! Lets dive right into the first real chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

My eyes slowly open to a beeping noise. 'What is that noise' I wonder. As I try to figure out what it exactly is, the beeping slowly gets louder and more annoying. I have no idea what it is, it's summer. I don't have an alarm or anything like that even though it's Monday.

"Oh crap! That _is_ my alarm!" I exclaim as I throw off the blankets I have on and smack my alarm to turn it off, noticing that it reads 7:10.

At first I sluggishly move around my room as I'm getting ready until I realize that my early morning practice starts in twenty minutes. At that point I start rushing around, hurriedly putting on deodorant and throwing my exercise clothes on. I make sure my scarf is wrapped securely around my neck. As I rush out there door, I make sure to grab a granola bar.

Right as I'm leaving my house, Erza is pulling up to pick me up. I see Gray sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

'Thank God I woke up. Erza would have killed me if He had to wait for me.' I think to myself.

Once we reach the school, we all rush to the dance room. We make it there a minute or two before we would be late. We take off our shoes and put everything we brought along the back wall.

Two of the four walls of the dance room have large mirrors that extend from up from the floors for about seven feet. Along the mirrors there is a ballet bar to help with different stretches. The far wall is all windows with another door leading outside. That door is where the lists of the people who made the team. The last wall had 2 doors, one of which we came through, and cabinets between the doors.

Once its 7:30, our coach, Mrs. Alberona, puts some music on and we all start to stretch. As we are stretching a few stragglers make it into the dance room. One of them is a muscular guy with bright blonde hair and what looks like a lightning scar over his right eye. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on the football team. After our stretch, which took about ten minutes, we all stand up and start talking with our friends.

"Hello everyone! To get started, since this is our first day together, let's do a Get to Know You thing. We'll just go around and you'll say your name and one thing about yourself." Mrs. Alberona pointed to someone in the front and they started.

"Hi, my name is Levi and I love reading books!" said a short blue haired girl.

After that I zoned out. There were a few other people's names that I did happen to catch while I was zoned out. The beefy blonde with the scar was Laxus, another muscular guy was Elfman, a guy who seemed to have his tongue out of his mouth most of the time was named Bickslow, and a girl who had a weird thing with torture devices or something weird like that. Her name is Laki.

Once everyone had their turn, Mrs. Alberona "Alright everyone, today we are going to start learning a dance that everyone will be in. I'll be announcing who everyone's partner will be in just a second."

Before she starts speaking again she takes a swig from her bottle. I'm pretty sure it isn't water because there's a weird smell coming from it but I don't know for sure. She then announces who everyone is partnered with. We all wander around for a bit looking for our partner but after a minute we find our partners.

When she notices that we are all paired up, our coach says "This is going to be a cha-cha. I'll put you in the formation that I want. Then I will start teaching the steps. We will run what we learn a few times then continue with learning the dance. Does that sound good?"

A chorus of yeses and different terms of agreement are said.

"Alright! Let's get started!"

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"Man that was exhausting but it was a ton of fun!" I stated as we all pile back into the car after our first practice. We had finished around 12 o'clock, having a few breaks from when we started. So we had danced for around three and a half hours. We had learned the entire dance except for the last 30 seconds, which we would learn at our next practice which would be on Wednesday.

"For sure. Those new steps we learned were took me a little bit to get used to. Did anyone else have issues with the Grapevine Surprise?" Asked Gray.

"The first few times I did. How about you Erza, did you have any problems with it?"

"It was a piece of cake for me. Mmm.. Cake sounds delicious right now."

I think for a moment before saying "I think we have cake at my house if you two want to come over and hang out."

The car suddenly starts to accelerate. Obviously someone _really_ wants that cake. We reach my house in five minutes instead of the typical ten and Erza parks the car in front of the garage on the right side. My dad parks in the garage on the left and typically doesn't get home until later in the evening.

As we exit the car Erza asked "So Gray, any girls you find super cute?"

"Naw, none really caught my eye. Then again it was only our first time meeting with the entire team. Who knows, maybe someone will."

We continue to talk about our new team and what we were most excited about as we go inside. In our front room there's an old upright piano with a bench that looks just as old. Hanging on the wall behind the piano is a picture of my parents at their wedding, my mom in her wedding dress and my dad in his suit. In the corner and in front of the window is a nice leather armchair. Standing against the wall next to the armchair is a cabinet filled with really creepy porcelain dolls.

A few moments after we walk in, we are greeted by needy meow. The cat who had meowed his hello was a bright blue color.

"Hey Happy, How's it going?" I laugh as I scope him into my arms. Happy mewls as I scratch his stomach.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck and asked "How did Happy get his fur dyed blue again? I don't remember."

"Oh one day, while we were painting my sister's room He jumped into one of the paint cans, knocking it over. Then he rolled around in the spilled paint. For some reasons the blue seems to grow with his fur." I let Happy down since he was being fussy about being in my arms.

From the other room someone says "Oh welcome home boys! I'm making some cookies so there is some cookie dough if you want. If Erza is with you, there is some strawberry cake left."

All three of us cheered and rushed into the other room where we were greeted by my mom. I'm a taller than her by half a foot or so. She has white hair that goes down a little past her shoulders. She is putting cookie dough on a baking sheet when we walk into the kitchen.

Erza smiles as she sees my mom. "Hello Mrs. Dragneel. How are you doing today?"

"How many times have we been through this, please call me Grandeeney." A spoon waves threateningly at Erza as my mom glares at him.

"I'll try to remember that for next time!"

"Good! Now Gray and Natsu, get spoons for the cookie dough. No using your hands this time. And Erza, the cake is over in that pan on the counter."

We all rushed to get spoons or the cake. I pull open one of the drawers on the island in the center of the kithen and grabbed two spoons. I also take out a fork for Erza to eat his cake with. I throw one of the spoons at Gray before I turn to the cookie bowl to dig in. I set the fork on the counter.

"You're the best Mom! Thanks for the treats!" I cheer as I scoop a large amount of cookie dough onto my spoon. Gray tries to steal some from my spoon. He manages to knock most of it off and back into the bowl before I punch him in the stomach.

"What the hell Ice Princess! You could have gotten some from the bowl but you had to try and take mine, didn't you."

"Well duh, anything to piss you off Pyro."

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

For the next couple weeks, every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday the ball room team met to practice. Each day would start at seven thirty in the morning and we would end around twelve. Every week we learned a new dance. After the first week where we learned a cha-cha, we type of choreographed dances were a waltz, American swing, and a tango. The first two days of each week we would learn and run it with music. On the Fridays we would run the new dance we learned as well as the other dances until eleven instead of twelve.

Out of the four dances we had learned, I had three different partners. For the cha-cha my partner's name is Bisca. My tango partner is the girl named Laki. For the waltz and the swing, my partner is Levy. I like dancing with all of them. Then again I would like dancing with any of the girls. Dancing in general is one of my favorite things.

"These dances are so much fun. I can't wait to learn – Ow what the hell?" I rub the back of my head. Gray and I are standing in the back of the dance room after practice had ended. We are waiting for Erza to come back from the bathroom so we can leave.

Gray smirks and says "That's what you get. You talk too much."

"You're the one who smacked me! Come here so I can beat the crap out of you!"

"Bring it on Flame Brain."

"You're on Ice Breath!"

As we start to beat each other I notice someone new. Levy is talking to someone that, for some reason, I hadn't noticed before today. Before I can comprehend anything, Erza appears and drags Gray and I off to the car to leave. The only thing I really had time to notice was that she had blonde hair that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! It's longer then the prologue, which I'm proud of. I hope it still is going okay! It is starting out slow. Sorry not sorry. :P You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Who knows? Maybe the story will sky rocket next chapter. Or maybe it will take just as long for anything to happen xD Mainly right now I'm just introducing different characters. So don't worry. Be Happy! 'Till next week! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry! I know I'm really bad! I haven't updated for a while. Life has been a bit of a bitch. BUT HEY! IT'S HERE!

I don't own Fairytail.

Reminder, there are gender bent characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

The first week of school starts on Monday. Erza, Gray, Loki, and I are all hanging out at my house playing Castle Crashers on my Xbox. We are in the family room which is connected to the kitchen. On the far wall there is a fireplace with a wooden mantle on the wall above it. Across from the fireplace is a leather couch. Next to it is another, smaller couch. On the other side of the room sits a low standing cabinet with the large flat screen TV over it. Gray and Loki are sitting on the couch that is across from the fireplace. Erza is sitting on the other. I am sprawled out on the floor.

Last time at our early morning dance practice we had all decided we would hang out today and go swimming. When everyone got to my house this morning we started playing games before we wanted to leave.

"You all remembered to bring your suits, correct?" Erza asks each of us. He seems to forget that he had asked us the same thing earlier.

Loki sighs and says "Yeah, we've been through this. We all have ours."

"Alright, good. So we are leaving after this level."

"Once again, yes."

As we continued to play, we laughed and talked about what we were most excited for this school year. Gray said he is looking forward to the cooking classes he is taking. When I first learned he was into cooking, which was a few years ago, I was a bit surprised considering his stripping habit. Erza said he was most excited for his computer class. Loki is looking forward to spending time with everyone. I said I couldn't wait to learn and perform new dances. We all cheered at that one.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we are going to be performing in the Back to School Assembly." I blurt out.

Gray pokes me in the gut and yells at me "Yo, Natsu come save me! I died to the boss."

"Seriously? I have to come save your icy ass again?"

"It's not like you haven't died, moron. Just come save me before I hit you. You know you guys can't kill him without me."

I smirk "Watch us."

Erza, Loki, and I proceed to beat the boss and leave Gray dead. After we finish the level, we turn off all the electronics and go get ready to go swimming. I go and change in my room which is upstairs while the other guys take turns changing in the bathroom. After we are ready, Gray and I get into a fight while Erza is still getting ready. We both land some solid blows before we see Erza come out of the bathroom where he was changing. The instant we do see him, we stop and start smiling like idiots.

Erza looks around and nods. "Alright, it looks like we are all ready. Let's go."

We all scramble out of the house and get in Erza's car. Erza turns up the music and we all start singing along to whatever comes on. Gray and I make fun of each other's singing the entire time. The lake is only a few minutes away but we make the most of it.

Once we reach the lake we all jump out of the car, grab all of our gear, and head towards the edge. There isn't any beach but that's because it's a manmade lake.

We quickly strip of our shirts. They end up on the rest of our things as we laugh and joke as we get into the lake. The spot where we enter the lake is at the boat launch area.

"Yo Gray, race you to the dock. I bet I can make it there and back before you even reach the dock!"

"You're on Flame Brain!"

Gray and I take off for the dock while Loki and Erza continue to swim near the place we got in. Gray and I reach the dock and nearly the same time with me beating him by the tinniest bit. On the way back to Erza and Loki, Gray beat me by the amount that I had beaten him on the way to the docks.

We all continued to laugh and have contests. Whenever Erza would participate, He would win. We swam for a couple hours before we were all worn out and decided to head back to my house to play some more games.

It was a great way to spend the last day of summer break.

* * *

The first day of school came way too fast. I had woken up late. I slept right through the alarm I had set and had to rush around to get ready in time for Erza to pick me up. I threw on a pair of dark jeans with a light blue t-shirt. There is not pattern on the shirt I grabbed but I don't care at the moment. I grab the nearest pair of shoes which turn out to be a pair of gray sneakers. I take a quick look at my hair, making sure that my pink locks are in their proper spiky look. It took me less than five minutes to at least be decent for the day.

After I had finished everything upstairs, I bolt down stairs to find my bag pack and some breakfast. I grab a container of yogurt for breakfast and down it in just a few seconds. I double check that everything was in my bag and give a sigh of relief. Everything I need is in there. I take a quick look at the clock. It is seven twenty six.

"Damn I'm good. I have four minutes to spare." I mumble.

I walk to the front room of my house and unlock the door. I go outside and wait for Erza and Gray to come pick me up. I pull out my phone and open a game. Before I'm really able to get into it, Erza pulls up in his car. I tuck my phone back into my pocket. I run over to the car, open one of the back doors, and slide into my seat. As I shut my door and buckle up, Erza pulls out of the drive way and heads towards our school.

Gray smiles and asks "You ready for this school year, Natsu?"

"Yeah. I'm all fired up!"

"Damn man. Didn't think you would ever be this excited about school."

"It's the dance class. One hundred percent." I laugh out.

We continue our small talk until we arrive at the school. Erza pulls into one of the parking lots and finds a parking spot. We all hop out with our bags on our shoulders. When we walk into the school we find Loki there waiting for us. He has two girls standing with him. I don't recognize either of them but then again he goes through them so fast I never care to get to know them.

I raise a hand in greeting towards Loki, "Yo! You ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be. My first class today is History. Anyone else?"

As we all think for a moment about our schedules we start walking through the halls.

Erza answered almost right after we started walking "Ah. My first is Math"

"My first class is a tech class." Gray voices.

"Oh yeah, mine is architecture again." I answer.

"So no one has a class together first period." Loki says.

"Nope, but we do have ballroom together tomorrow morning."

Gray suddenly laughs and asks "Hey Natsu, Why are you taking architecture again? Did you fail it last year?"

"Of course I didn't, Ice Bastard. It's the next level of the class"

Gray and I continue to banter as we continue through the halls. Erza, Loki, and his girls talk about different things about the school year but I don't pay much attention to it.

The bell suddenly rings and we all sigh. It is time to start out the day. We all say our goodbyes and head to our separate classes. Erza and Gray head upstairs to the second floor of our school where there are the math, language, art, and science classes. Loki and I stay downstairs since our classes are down here. The dance, gym, English, Health, history, and other miscellaneous classes are down on the first floor.

As I walk into my class I don't recognize any faces. I shrug it off and look at the board for where I am supposed to sit. Our class room has two rows with a station on both sides of the rows. For each station there is a computer and a set of architecture scales and pencils. Once I find my station, I pull out the chair and sit down.

Another bell rings, signifying that classes have started and those who aren't in their class are late. The 'Late Bell' rings at eight. Our teacher starts our class and the first day of my sophomore year of high school begins.

* * *

I did want to make this chapter longer but I think I'm going to stop here just because it felt like a good breaking point. The next chapter will pick up a little after this chapters end. It is still the same day but it just felt like a good stopping point. And yes it is short. I'm sorry! But like I said at the beginning, Life has been a bitch. Things have calmed down a bit so I'll be writing more (knock on wood for me). But! I hope you like this chapter. Once again kinda slow, but that's okay! I need to do some planning for the next few chapters which I hopefully can get started on after I upload this. That's all for this time. Sooo.

Be Happy! 'Till next week! :D


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Reminder, there are gender bent characters. There are also OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3

After the late bell rang, the teacher, Miss Hale, began to hand out the first day disclosures for the class. She stood at the front of the class after she had given each of us the handout. She's pretty short, probably six or seven inches shorter than me.

"Alright, let's get started. Today we are just going to be going over the disclosure and syllabus."

The first few days are always super boring because in all of the classes we will go through all of these disclosures. I lose track of time as we go over all of the different papers until I look up at the clock and it's nearly time for this class to be over.

The bell finally rang for us to head to our next classes and I grabbed my bag to sling it over my left shoulder. I pull a paper out of my pocket. It has my class schedule printed on it. I take a quick look at it to make sure that I know where exactly I need to head for my second period class.

"Alright, English here I come. I hope I'm actually able to get a better grade this year." I mumble to myself. English is one of my least favorite subjects. There are too many boring readings and I suck at writing.

I start walking to my English classroom. To make it past all the people standing around or walking slow, I slip between gaps that are in-between the crowds. I make it to the room pretty quickly since my first period and my second are in the same hallway. I am one of the first people to arrive to this class.

As I walk in, I see that there are rows of desks facing the front of the room. Each desk is touching the back of the seat in front of it. The board at the front of the room has an image of the room projected on it. For most of the desks shown on it there is a name. I find my name and groan. I have to sit up at the front of the room.

My seat is straight from the door next to the wall so I don't have to make my way through all of the other desks. I drop my bag from off my shoulder to down next to my chair. I slide it under my seat with my foot then sit down. I sit at an angle so my back is halfway resting against the chair and the wall. I enjoy watching people if I can and this would be an okay spot for that.

I look around and see that there are large cabinets at the back of the room with the teacher's desk sitting near the corner farthest from me. He is sitting in his chair working on some papers. There are a bunch of motivational posters lining the walls near the ceiling.

Since I was able to get in so fast I wait for the class to slowly fill up. I know a few people that walk in. A huge, muscular guy named Elfman, a girl who seemed to like the color green who is Evergreen.

Just when I thought everyone who was in the class was here, Loki walks in. He looks around for a second before he sees me.

"Hey Natsu, I had no idea you were going to be in this class. It took me a little while to see you even with your vibrant hair."

"Oh shut it. Seeing you walk in here was a big surprise. It'll be nice having you in here. Where are you sitting?"

Loki looks up at the board for a few seconds before pointing over towards the middle of the room. "Looks like I'm over there for now."

"Alright man, have fun out there." I laugh and wave him off to his seat.

"Okay, talk to you later Natsu."

The bell rings to signal the start of class and our teacher gets up from the back of his desk. He grabs a pile of papers that I can only assume are the disclosures for this class. He gives a stack to the student in the front of each row so that they can take one and pass the remainder along to those who are sitting behind them. Once he reaches me, I receive two of the packets. I turn to give the second to whoever is behind me. The persons sitting behind me is a girl who is sitting two seats behind me. I reach and hand her packet to her.

The teacher asks the girl behind me to shut the door. Her name is Roza. Her eyes are a really pretty green.

Our teacher begins to talk as I turn to the front of the class "As you know, we are going to be going through the disclosure and other documents you'll need for this class. My name is Mr. Mine but you can just call me Wakaba. So we wi-"

He stops as the door opens and a guy with long black hair and piercings all over his face and arms walks in. His red eyes scan the room for a second then he smirks.

"This is Mr. Mine's class right?"

Wakaba nods and says "And you're Gajeel correct?"

As the pierced guy nods, Wakaba points to the chair next to mind. "Good, your seat is actually this one right here. Go ahead and have a seat."

The teacher sets a packet down on the desk he pointed to. He starts talking again but I've stopped paying attention at this point.

Gajeel sauntered to his desk, shrugged his bag off his back, and scooted into his seat. He looks over at me.

"The hell you lookin' at, Pink Punk?"

"Just all those iron piercings. What are you, a metal head?"

"Seriously? Do I look like one to you?"

I sigh and point at his arms then to his head. "What's with all those then?"

"Why the fuck do you care? It's not like they're attached to you. At least mine make me look good, unlike that girly pink head you've got." Gajeel snaps at me.

"What the hell? Not my fault it's my natural color. Anyways, I was just wondering." I turn back towards the front to pay attention to Mr. Mine.

The class quickly ends and with the ring of the bell we stand up to leave. Gajeel pushes me aside as he is getting up to leave. I just shake my head. He's not worth the fight right now.

My next class is upstairs. I have Spanish two, which is in the hall above the one I'm in now. So I just head up the stairs that are at the end of the hall. I take two steps at a time and squeeze past the people coming down the stairs and a couple making out on the landing between the floors. When I reach the second floor, I walk to my Spanish class through the crowd of students.

Spanish was pretty much the same as my other two classes today, going over papers and an introduction to the class. We were assigned a Spanish textbook which we would return at the end of the semester. Once all of the introductory things were finished, we actually started on the first chapter of the book. But before we were able to make it halfway through it the bell rang.

I start to head to my next class before I remember that I have lunch after Spanish. The lunch schedule is dependent on what class the students have for fourth period. If it is downstairs it will be before the class and if it is upstairs it is after the class.

Since my next class is World Civilizations History, which is downstairs, I have lunch next. I turn to go down to the lunchroom. When I walk in, I look to see if any of my friends have the same lunch as me. There are rows of tables with small circular chairs attached to them. At the far end from where I entered, there are floor to ceiling windows that allow natural light to enter. There is also a pair of doors that lead outside. The students that have already arrived are either standing in line to get a lunch or sitting at one of the tables.

I squeeze past the lines that have started to form and go to the spot my friends and I sat at last year which is right next to the windows. I roll my shoulders to let my bag off of my back and sit down in the seat that is at the end of the table. I unzip my bag and pull out a paper sack that has my lunch in it. While I wait to see if anyone else shows up, I start to eat the Goldfish that were in my lunch.

Slowly people begin to join me. First to show up was Loki and then Gray. Then a girl who has long white hair whose name is Mira joined us. I had met her back in middle school because of Erza. Those three, Loki, Gray, and Mira, where the only ones that showed up for this lunch.

"Looks like it's only us that are in this lunch. Maybe tomorrow will be different." I say.

"Yeah, I was hoping that there would be a few more of us so that I wouldn't have to look at your pink hair." Gray said, taunting me.

"Don't take crap about my hair Frosty Ass; I've already had someone talk shit about it today."

"Calm down you two, before I have to hurt you." Mira threatened while smiling a sickly sweet smile.

Both Gray and I squeaked out a "Yes Ma'am." before we quickly turn to our lunches. Gray had gotten a salad while Loki and Mira had what looked like chicken fried steak. We all continued to talk while we ate.

Before we knew it the bell to signify the end of lunch rang. We all said our goodbyes and headed to our next class.

* * *

My first day of school was finally over and I was back at home. Erza had driven both Gray and I home after our last classes. I walk up to my door and try to open the door but it's locked. I turn around and walk to the garage. I use the code to open it and I notice my dad's car isn't in yet but mom's is. I walk past my mom's car to the door and go inside.

My mom, Grandeeney, is cleaning in the kitchen. "Oh, hello Natsu. How was school?"

"It was alright. Just the beginning stuff for all of them. I have some papers you need to sign for each class. Do you need help with that?"

"That would be great!" She smiles at my offer to help her with her cleaning.

I go and put my bag up in my room. Happy is in my room lying on our bed. I give him a quick pet. He mewls contently before stretching and following me downstairs. I start to help my mom with the cleaning she's doing. Happy keeps us company as we clean. We talk about the different things I was most excited for this year. We laugh and talk as we continue to clean.

* * *

Hey everyone! Quick thing, some of you might be confused and saying "but Loki has English first period!" See he did because I forgot when I was writing the last chapter. But it's actually second! Go back and look. :3 English isn't his first period anymore.

I'd also really appreciate if y'all would leave a review on the story, letting me know what you liked and what I could improve in my writing. I would really, really appreciate it!

So as always, Be Happy! 'Till next week! :D


	5. Updates

Hey everyone. Super sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't really thought about writing for the story recently. Life has kinda gotten hectic looking for a job and trying to deal with school. I honestly hope to get back into updates and writing for this story. But for the meantime Updates will be few and far between. Sorry for anyone who was waiting for more and just got this. Super sorry! But hopefully the next one will be a good and fleshed out chapter.

So, 'Til next time, be Happy!


End file.
